Secret
by JOYable
Summary: a little Kyumin fanfiction..
1. Chapter 1

**Secret**

 **Kyumin Fiction**

 **Special for you: HYEOOONG! (dari kemarin maksa nyuruh gw manggil ini) UPIL MECUM! Ahran Lee! GaemGyu137! saygirl03! S** R**** (nama aseli lu gw sensor noh)! Istri gagal Sungjin!**

 **Happy 23th Birthday To You!**

 **Hope you always be healthy and happy :***

 **Sumpah ini ndadak banget nulisnya, jadi maafkan ya kalo cerita aneh bin gak jelas.**

 **Well, It just my delution. Hope you like it.**

 **enJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh.. Mmpthh.." Kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam satu pagutan dalam. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menahan tengkuk pemuda lain di hadapannya. Kyuhyun, nama pemuda tinggi itu melingkarkan tangannya erat pada pinggang sang kekasih, menarik tubuh di depannya mendekat dan mencecap habis candu manis dari bibir _shape_ M menggoda itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang tertahan menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya, tangannya secara refleks melingkari leher Kyuhyun dengan kacamata besar yang masih terbawa di tangan kanannya.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun bergerak naik menuju dada namja manisnya. Ia meraba tonjolan yang sedikit mengeras dan menyentuhnya lembut dari luar pakaian putih dengan logo khas sekolah dibagian dada yang mereka kenakan. Tangan lain beralih membuka dua kancing teratas seragam Sungmin tanpa melepas pagutan nikmat mereka.

"Aahhk.." satu desahan lolos dari bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Gerilya semakin meluas. Daerah jamahan masuk meraba kulit seputih susu. Halus. Begitu memanjakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Hidung menghirup rakus aroma lembut alami. Bibir tak berhenti melukiskan bercak tanda kepemilikan.

"Aku meridukanmu sayang,"

Sungmin menahan desahan. Sebisa mungkin menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menampik nikmat yang diberikan. Satu gerakan kuat ia mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang. Pipi bulat memerah, nafas masih berderu kencang. Mata bulatnya melotot nyalang. "Jangan menyerangku di sekolah Kyuhyun-ah."

Sungmin masih punya alam sadar rupanya. Tak membiarkan nafsu menguasai dirinya. "Sebentar lagi kelas ketiga akan dimulai Kyuhyun." nada suaranya berdesis tajam. Remaja bersurai hitam kembali mengancingkan seragam dengan cekatan. Semenit kemudian tampilan acak-acakan tak lagi terdeteksi. Kacamata dengan frame kuno kembali melindungi mata indahnya.

"Ming.. Kita pergi ke kelas bersama?"

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka. Untuk kesekian kalinya meluncurkan protes yang sama. "Keras kepala. Sampai kapan kau mau merahasiakan hubungan kita? Aku tak tahan melihat mu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Aku bisa melindungimu sayang." berharap kali ini Sungmin bisa luluh. Namun percuma, namja itu pun memiliki alasan yang kuat. Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu berkata tak akan ada masalah.

"Percaya padaku Min." bergerak mendekat, Kyuhyun memenjarakan Sungmin dalam pelukan. Singkat saja. Gelengan terasa di dadanya.

"Aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tak ingin kau mendapat masalah yang sama denganku. Kau siswa populer disekolah ini. Jangan rusak reputasimu sendiri, demi aku? Kumohon."

Selalu saja. Jawaban yang sama. Onix foxy menyiratkan permohonan, dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi kuasa untuk mengiyakan. Meskipun argument tetap saja ia suarakan. "Mereka tak akan berani denganku Min."

Sungmin mundur selangkah kebelakang. Senyum manisnya memberi jawaban, "Aku tahu." ucapnya lembut.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti Kyu."

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya jangan. Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri Kyuhyun. Jangan bertidak bodoh."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Memang apa salahnya saling mencinta? Ia tak pernah mengatur kapan harus merasakan jatuh cinta. Pada siapa akan menjatuhkan pilihan. Hanya karena gender sama, seluruh dunia melihatmu bagai pesakitan.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Kyuhyun-ah." dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap nanar punggung kekasihnya menjauh, meninggalkan sendirian di bagian pojok tersembunyi ruang perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga bulan hubungan mereka dalam situasi tersembunyi. _backstreet_ istilah populernya. Itu semua tentu karena Lee Sungmin. Perbedaan mereka, terlalu mencolok. Keduanya populer memang, tapi dengan embel-embel saling bertolak belakang.

Cho Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai pemuda dengan segala aura bintang melingkupi dirinya. Pintar dalam hal akademis maupun olahraga, ahli bela diri, darah seni keluarga Cho pun terbukti dengan suara indahnya, jangan lupakan wajah rupawan dan segala hal baik lainnya melekat pada namanya.

Sementara Lee Sungmin. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tak kenal dengan pemuda berkacamata tebal dan sering dijauhi atau mungkin didekati untuk dicaci. Hanya karena preferensi seksual yang berbeda.

Sungmin terlalu dini untuk paham bagaimana rasanya penolakan. Bahkan orang tuanya sendiri pun berniat menjauhkannya. Dengan dalih supaya Sungmin belajar mandiri, mereka memberi satu unit apartmen. Padahal mereka hanya tak ingin terkena imbas sial karena anaknya. Sungmin tahu itu, sungguh sial.

Ia mengerti sulitnya lingkungan menerima, dan Kyuhyun. Orang yang sangat ia cintai –dan mengaku mencintainya. Tak akan pernah ia biarkan mendapat perlakuan serupa. Setidaknya, itu yang ia tanamkan kuat-kuat di dirinya.

Tak boleh ada yang tahu, jika Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya. Tak boleh ada yang tahu jika Kyuhyun juga sama menyimpangnya. Ia akan melindungi pemuda pintar tapi entah mengapa sangat bodoh dalam urusan cinta. Terlalu fokus pada dirinya dan sering lupa keadaan sekitarnya.

Ah, namun sepertinya apa yang ada di otak cantiknya kembali bersinggungan dengan sang kekasih. Seperti di awal musim gugur ini. Saat ia kembali mendapat hinaan dari teman sekolahnya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang, raut marah menghias wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu Sungmin lagi!" ancamnya pada beberapa siswa. Mereka berlalu tanpa banyak cakap. Terlalu segan, dan tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tatapan sayang Kyuhyun layangkan. Sungmin tak suka itu. Kyuhyun terlalu menarik perhatian!

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih." balasnya singkat.

Saat Kyuhyun mendekat untuk membantunya, Sungmin berucap pelan. Hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku disekolah Kyuhyun. Kita bisa bertemu di apartmenku seperti biasanya. Aku takut mereka berfikir macam-macam tentangmu."

Sungmin menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Biasanya pemuda itu akan meledak dan menyanggah semua kata. Tapi mengapa kini ia terdiam? Sungmin mencuri tatap takut-takut.

"Aku tahu," Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

Hati Sungmin mulai tak tenang. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Apa Kyuhyun marah padanya? Dan berbagai spekulasi negatif lainnya. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam erat keyakinannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Pesan masuk menghapus segala rasa gundah dihatinya. Sungmin tersenyum membaca apa yang kekasihnya katakan.

" _Aku mempercayaimu, Sungmin-ah."_

Kyuhyun telah memikirkan perkataan dan alasan Sungmin yang baginya susah diterima. Tapi ia akan berusaha mengerti. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah merasakan beratnya beban Sungmin. Demi sang kekasih, ia mencoba bersabar. Tak ingin mengecewakan Sungmin dengan sikap kekanakannya.

Rahasia. Cinta mereka rahasia. Hubungan mereka rahasia. Hanya tersisa rasa saling percaya, dan saling melindungi. Mencoba mengerti dan terus mencintai. Setidaknya, kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyumin, Never Ending Love Story**

 **Hahaha.. ZONK banget ini ceritanya ya kan? :p**

 **wkwkwkw**


	2. Sequel of Secret

**Secret**

 **Kyumin Fiction**

 **Always Believe in Kyumin's Love**

 **Warning : Ah, you know what 'warning' i mean ,_,**

 **It just my delution. Hope you like it.**

 **enJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tengah memutar otak, memaksa bagian belakang kepalanya itu mencari solusi, cara, apapun itu demi Sungminnya. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Semua guru tahu Sungmin sering menjadi korban gangguan, tapi mereka tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh jika Sungmin sendiri tak mau berbicara siapa pelakunya.

Huh? Bagaimana ia bisa mengadu jika hampir semua siswa memandang jijik padanya. Tatapan merendahkan mereka sudah termasuk kategori _bully_ bukan? Lalu apa bisa guru-guru itu menghukum semua siswanya? Tentu saja tidak.

Dunia memang terlihat tidak adil bagi Sungmin memang. Suaranya tidak akan pernah bisa sampai. Ia sudah dilabeli siswa bermasalah, percuma ia berbicara. Hanya Kyuhyun, satu-satunya tempat ia berkeluh kesah. Rasa percaya pada kekasihnya melebihi rasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya, entah bagaimana hidupnya nanti. Disekolah saja ia sudah merasa tersiksa, tapi ia tak boleh menyerah. Setelah lulus nanti, ia bisa pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri dimana tak ada yang mengenali dirinya. Dengan begitu hidupnya akan kembali damai, mungkin.

Semua berawal dari kejadian saat kelasnya mengadakan perta kenaikan tingkat. Sungmin yang tak pernah minum alkohol dipaksa mencoba. Ia tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Saat sekolah mulai masuk lagi ia merasakan keanehan itu.

Tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Semua seolah menjauhi dan memusuhinya. Ternyata Sungmin berkata bahwa ia menyukai lelaki saat dirinya setengah sadar pengaruh minuman. Sungmin sendirian menanggung kebodohannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya datang seorang lelaki yang mengaku menyukainya. Awalnya Sungmin ragu, demi apapun Cho Kyuhyun adalah siswa paling digilai disekolahnya. Namun Kyuhyun terus mendekatinya, membuktikan dirinya selalu ada untuk Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin percaya dan menerima cinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum saat kenangan itu mendadak muncul diingatannya.

Mata Sungmin bertatapan sekilas saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di koridor menuju kelas. Kyuhyun tengah bersama teman-teman lainnya. Gadis-gadis menatap kagum dan yang paling cantik melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat. Dapat ia lihat kilat sedih Kyuhyun saat memandangnya. Sebisa mungkin mereka harus menjaga jarak disekolah. Kalau perlu pura-pura tidak kenal. Tindakan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu saja sudah membuat heboh seisi sekolah.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, jangan dekat-dekat dengan si kacamata homo itu. Nanti kau tertular." peringat temannya. Kyuhyun merasakan panas di dadanya, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Sungmin tak akan membuat masalah.

"Hahaha, memang bisa menular ya?" nada bercanda dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku yakin Sungmin sudah tidur dengan banyak lelaki diluar sana. Kemarin aku lihat lehernya merah-merah. Dasar murahan." paras Kyuhyun mengeras, sekeras kepalan tangannya. Rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut tak bertata krama itu.

Sebenarnya, ia yang paling tersiksa disini. Mendengar segala macam tuduhan yang dilayangkan pada kekasihnya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hell! Kesimpulan macam apa di otak bodoh mereka?

Kyuhyun merasa ia adalah orang paling tidak berguna sedunia. Tak bisa melindungi orang yang paling dicintai. Plus menjadi penyebab rumor buruk bagi pencuri hatinya. Semua tanda yang ia tinggalkan dari percintaan panas mereka berbuah masalah.

Mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka juga tak tahu sang teman kebanggan juga memiliki orientasi seks yang berbeda. Kyuhyun merasa sanggup menerima seluruh musuh dari dunia jika itu berarti bisa terus bersama Sungminnya. Daripada seperti ini, mereka dekat tapi terpisah sangat jauh. Sayangnya Sungmin tak mengijinkan, disertai ancaman perpisahan.

" _Jangan pernah bertindak bodoh Kyuhyun."_ terngiang lagi di benak, nasehat berulang dari kekasihnya. Kyuhyun meredam kembali keinginan berbuat nekatnya.

"Hei Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau sangat perhatian dengan Sungmin? Kemarin ku dengar kau menolongnya. Orang seperti itu biarkan saja, tak usah peduli dengannya." lagi, ucapan menusuk telinga Kyuhyun. Semua siswa di dekatnya menatap aneh dirinya.

Seperti ini kah kehidupan Sungmin? Mendapat tatapan tak mengenakkan tiap hari, tiap waktu, tiap apapun yang dilakukan? Seolah semua salah dimata mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan tersenyum. Menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga Sungmin teman kita kan? Aku merasa perlu menolongnya." jawab Kyuhyun, sedikit bergetar akan ucapannya. Namun luput disadari sekitarnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Khas sekali pangeran sekolah kita. Kau memang sangat baik Kyuhyun-ah." Temannya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun bangga. Bertambah satu lagi alasan untuk mereka mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Predikat _Gentleman_ disandangkan.

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, meskipun dalam hati sana ingin menangis. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu." ujarnya menyingkir perlahan dari tatap kagum memuakkan itu setelah ekor matanya melihat Sungmin memasuki tempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Merengkuh sang kekasih dalam pelukan erat. Menghirup lagi bau khas cintanya. Hanya Sungmin yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Sungmin membalas dengan elusan di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengingatkan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, membuat geli tengkuk Sungmin yang tersapu helaian rambut ikal coklat tebal ikal Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi sayang." Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala rasa tak berdayanya. Sungmin mafhum. Memutuskan turut menikmati moment yang jarang mereka dapatkan disekolah.

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Masing-masing memiliki kata yang tak mampu terucap. Kekalutan, ketakutan, dan emosi tak terdefinisi lain terlegakan oleh sebuah pelukan.

Lima menit sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan. Hatinya terasa lebih lapang, perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Ia menangkup paras manis Sungmin dan menatap dalam matanya. Keduanya saling tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu." ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengecup kening Sungmin lembut. Tangan mereka bertaut, menjanjikan kekuatan untuk satu sama lain.

"Hnn,"

"Aku mencintaimu Ming."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi bel keras dan berulang membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya mengganti seragam dengan kaos rumahan. Ia segera berlari ke depan sumber keributan. Oh Tuhan, tak bisakah kekasihnya itu memencet bel dengan wajar?

Melirik sekilas layar kecil yang menampilkan wajah yang sudah ia duga, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Tak sabaran sekali pemuda bermarga Cho itu. Pintu segera dibuka. Sang tamu tanpa sopan santun langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam.

"Mppfht.." Sungmin diserang beberapa saat setelah pintu apartmennya tertutup rapat. Pelakunya beringas menyambar bibir ranum Sungmin, tak menyiakan waktu. Melumat dalam pagutan penuh gairah. Sungmin bahkan belum sempat mempersilahkan tamunya memasuki istananya dengan benar.

"Ya! Aanhh! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mencoba menggertak, namun sia-sia. Wajah marahnya malah membuat Kyuhyun kembali menyerangnya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kekasihnya di sofa sambil terus menjelajah bagian dalam Sungmin dengan lidah nakalnya.

"Ahh.. K-kau, tunggu! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat ada kesempatan. Nafasnya masih memburu. Lawan mainnya benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka aksinya dihentikan. "Apalagi sayang? Aku sudah menunggu lama! Kau tak tahu betapa frustasinya aku tak bisa menyentuhmu disekolah? Hanya di tempat ini kita bisa bersama. Aku merindukanmu sayang. Lihat, aku bahkan belum sempat pulang kerumah dan langsung kemari."

"Setidaknya lepaskan dulu tas sekolahmu! Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Merindukanku? Kau melihatku hampir tiap hari Kyuhyun."

"Huh, memang kau tidak?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin cepat. Jeda sejenak, ia melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun karena jawabannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu bodoh!" tambahnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Kyuhyun memerangkap Sungmin saat itu juga.

Tak berlama-lama mereka mulai lagi bergelung dalam ciuman panjang. Sesekali menghirup udara secara rakus sebelum kembali menyesap manisnya cinta.

Erangan dan geliatan tubuh sintal Sungmin menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri bagi sang remaja Februari. Selalu seperti ini, Sungminnya sangat menggoda. Ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kekasih idamannya.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun merambat turun kebawah. Berhenti sejenak di bagian dada, tak sabaran membuka kancing seragam Sungmin dan melepaskan dari tubuh mulus dibawahnya. Sedikit jeda yang diberikan pada Sungmin untuk menyadari balutan pakaian telah dilolosi sepenuhnya oleh sang kekasih. Tubuh bagian bawah juga tinggal menyisakan satu penutup saja.

"S-sebentar! Kyuhyun-ah. Kita tidak ke kamar?" Sungmin mengerti benar apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka sudah sering melakukan _h-stuff_ semacam ini. Kyuhyun mengindahkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia terus menyerang pemuda itu dengan kenikmatan. Dengan lihai ia memanipulasi tubuh Sungmin, hanya untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun segera mempersiapkan penyatuan raga mereka. Bukti bahwa sang pangeran sekolah serius menjalin cinta. Memainkan tubuh Sungmin selembut mungkin, tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Nghh.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun kuat saat pemuda itu memasuki dirinya. Kulit Kyuhyun terasa panas bergesekan dengan dadanya. Degup jantung yang terasa di bagian kanan dadanya menunjukkan betapa Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya. Sungmin selalu merasa bahagia saat melakukannya, bercinta dengan Kyuhyunnya.

Mereka bergerak seirama. Desahan menyeruak semakin cepat seiring gerakan mereka. Sungmin tak menahan suaranya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun selalu suka saat dirinya terus menerus meneriakkan nama sang kekasih, atau sekedar meminta hujaman lebih dalam.

"Aahn, K-kyuhyun.." tenggorokan Sungmin bekerja ekstra, serak mulai mendominasi pendengaran Kyuhyun. Membuatnya semakin terdengar seksi dan memancing Kyuhyun untuk mempercepat klimaksnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat dan kuat. Ia harus memastikan kekasihnya mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu, atau setidaknya mereka melambung bersama. Bibir membungkam bibir lain dibawahnya, menyesap lembut sambil terus memacu hasrat dibawah sana.

Semakin lama semakin intens. Semakin menghisap udara disekitar mereka. Dinginnya suhu ruangan tak mampu menembus panas yang keluar dari tubuh kedua insan yang tengah mengejar orgasme bersama. Titik sensitif terdalam Sungmin berkali-kali termanjakan oleh perpanjangan Kyuhyun.

"Sshh.. Sungmin.."

Sebentar lagi, mereka tahu puncak sudah semakin dekat. Gerakan mulai tak teratur dengan kesadaran yang timbul tenggelam. Tiga, dua, satu hentakan kuat terakhir membawa mereka melayang di awang. Bersama menikmati surga dunia penuh gelimang putih cairan mereka.

Masih menyatu, menikmati lelah sekaligus rasa saling memuaskan setelah persetubuhan mereka. Nafas saling bersahutan, menikmati akhir perjalanan kenikmatan mereka. Tak lama kemudian keduanya sudah tertawa bersama, sangat renyah terdengar bahagia.

"Kau gila Kyuhyun-ah! Menyingkir dariku, kau berat!" komplain Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Dan kau menyukai orang gila ini." seringainya. Kyuhyun lalu mengecup kening Sungmin sebelum melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. "Terimakasih sayang."

"Ayo bereskan kekacauan yang kita buat." ajak Sungmin kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi diikuti Kyuhyun.

Setelah membersihkan diri tadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerjakan tugas dari guru disekolah bersama. Tentu diselingi canda dan obrolan menarik lainnya. Setelahnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu memadu kasih di depan televisi besar yang memutar film favorit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun duduk memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menikmati kehangatan dan waktu berharga mereka. Matanya tak lepas dari paras menarik Sungmin. Tak akan pernah bosan ia melihat mata yang tengah berkedip lucu itu. Hidung lancip dan bibir yang selalu memanggil menggodanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri.

Tatapannya turun, beralih pada bahu Sungmin yang meruam merah, hasil karyanya. Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan menciut. Ia meraba jejaknya sendiri, Sungmin heran dibuatnya.

"Kenapa Kyu?"

"Hmm, tidak. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu sayang."

"Aku mendengarkan." ujar Sungmin.

"Tanda yang ku buat ini, semua anak di sekolah mengartikannya beda. Mereka bilang kau tidur dengan lelaki sembarangan di luar sana. Aku merasa marah pada diriku sendiri."

Sungmin membalik badan, kini ia berhadapan dengan sang pujaan. "Tak usah merasa bersalah Kyuhyun, mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja, mungkin sudah terbiasa hehehe." Jawab Sungmin tanpa beban. Kemudian penyuka warna merah jambu memberi pelukan dan penguatan pada kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih Ming."

"Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu Kyu, kau selalu ada untukku."

"Ya~ tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi aku tak bisa ada untukmu." ucap Kyuhyun seserius mungkin.

Jeda cukup lama sebelum Sungmin melepaskan pelukan dan mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?" Pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik kan?

Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya, ia menyentil kening Sungmin dengan gemas. "Kena kau! Hahaha.. Ini sudah larut sayang. Aku harus pulang kerumah, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu. Paham?"

"Aishh! Yah! Yasudah sana pergi! Menyebalkan!" merasa ditipu Sungmin pura-pura merajuk. Bibirnya terpout lucu, membuat Kyuhyun mencuri kecupan dan langsung mendapat pukulan.

"Aww! Hahaha, jangan marah Ming. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Hn.. Iya Kyuhyun sayang~"

"Aigoo.. Manisnya pacarku.. Hahaha."

Kyuhyun sudah siap pulang kerumahnya. Sampai di depan pintu, tiba-tiba ia berbalik badan. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan rupanya. "Ah ya, akhir pekan kau tak ada acara kan?". Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bagus, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Berdua?"

"Tidak, bertiga." Sungmin tersenyum mengerti. Ia sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa pihak ketiga yang akan mengisi akhir pekan bersama mereka. Yang Sungmin tak tahu adalah, kehidupannya akan berubah tak lama lagi. Kyuhyun sepertinya telah memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Oke, hati-hati dijalan Cho." kecupan lembut di bibir dihadiahkan pada pasangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin ini terasa begitu aneh bagi Sungmin. Tak ada lagi tatapan jijik dari penghuni sekolah. Mereka hanya melirik, kemudian saling berbicara dengan temannya. Ah, sepertinya hanya perasaannya saja. Pasti mereka mencemoohnya lagi dibelakang.

"Pagi Sungmin-ah." sebuah suara menyapa. Itu Eunhyuk, orang yang duduk di depannya. Dengan santai pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan dipundak, seolah lupa jika selama ini mereka menghindari Sungmin. Bergabung pula Donghae, Yesung, dan Leeteuk tak lama kemudian.

Sungmin tak nyaman. Apa kali ini ia akan dipojokkan lalu diperintah lagi? Seperti membelikan makan atau minuman. Mereka juga termasuk siswa populer disekolah kan? Mereka sering berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Ya~ Sungmin-ah. Kenapa tak bilang jika kau ini sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kau membuat kami salah paham selama ini. Ah, pasti kau sengaja ingin menyembunyikan kekasih cantikmu itu ya?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Huh?" mendadak kaku. Tidak, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin ketahuan secepat ini. Apa Kyuhyun memberi tahu mereka? Badan Sungmin menegang.

"Sudahlah, beritanya sudah menyebar. Wah wah wah, kau bahkan berani mengajaknya ke Love Hotel. Saranku, jangan sampai hal ini ketahuan guru Sungmin-ah. Hahaha, tapi tenang saja rahasiamu aman bersama kami." sahut Yesung.

"Benar! Kami telah salah menilaimu. Ternyata kau ini sangat normal, huh kami tertipu berita aneh tentangmu jadi kami menghindarimu. Lagipula, selama ini kau diam saja jadi mana bisa kami mengerti." timpal Donghae.

Sungmin membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Masih tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Normal? Berarti bukan Kyuhyun yang mereka bicarakan. Sungmin sedikit merasa lega. Lalu siapa yang mereka maksud? Sungmin tahu kemana harus mendapatkan jawabannya. Kyuhyun, pasti tahu sesuatu.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya gadis itu Min? Uh, kulihat dadanya besar, apa muat di telapak tanganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Mereka mengerubut Sungmin, siswa-siswi lain menajamkan telinga mencuri dengar.

"Uhukk.." Sungmin terbatuk. Wajahnya berubah sewarna tomat mendengar pertanyaan frontal itu.

"Yah, begitulah." kata pertama Sungmin setelah sekian lama tak berbicara dengan penghuni kelasnya. Tersirat nada ragu sambil mengusap tengkuk sambil mengeluarkan senyum bingung. Tapi dimata yang melihat, senyum itu tampak seperti seringai mesum.

Oh, kabar buruk apalagi ini? Setelah diketahui penyuka sesame jenis sekarang ia bertransformasi menjadi penjahat kelamin begitu?

Untungnya, suara bel menyelamatkan Sungmin dari kepungan ingin tahu teman-temannya. Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah pojok sejajar tiga baris disamping kanannya, memancarkan muka penuh tanda tanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Ia telah berikrar akan melindungi Sungmin, dan sepertinya rencananya berjalan sempurna. Ya, semua ini memang andil dari kejeniusannya.

Kyuhyunlah pelaku utama penyebab Sungmin dikerubuti sepagi ini. Kyuhyun yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut. Berita yang menyebutkan kalau Sungmin sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih dan status abnormalnya itu hanya omong-kosong. Kyuhyun siswa paling berpengaruh disana, dengan bukti foto Sungmin bersama seorang gadis di depan Love Hotel, rupanya cukup berhasil mempengaruhi seisi sekolah.

Berita menyebar dengan cepat. Terlebih jika objeknya seorang kontroversial seperti Lee Sungmin.

Pemudatujuh belas tahun itu harus bersabar menunggu sampai waktu istirahat lalu kabur secepatnya ke perpustakaan. Tempat paling tersembunyi di ujung dan jarang ada yang melintas. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun disana setelah sebelumnya mengirim pesan untuk bertemu.

Kyuhyun datang dengan senyum terkembang sempurna di wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu sayang," ia memeluk singkat namja pendeknya.

"Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu Kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku." titah Sungmin tak sabaran.

"Aku bilang pada mereka kau sudah memiliki kekasih perempuan, dengan bukti foto ini. Tak kusangka menyebar dengan cepat." Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud. Itu adalah foto kemarin saat mereka sedang berkencan. Sungmin melebarkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sungmin masih tak mengerti. Wanita itu, Hyorin adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun. Ia baru pulang dari New York satu bulan lalu dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita di Korea. Kyuhyun mengajaknya menjemput Hyorin di bandara saat kedatangan gadis manis itu.

Pemikiran yang gaya hidup Amerika yang terbuka membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan Hyorin. Hubungan mereka diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh wanita cantik itu. Bahkan gadis yang berusia lebih muda dari mereka terang-terangan mendukung. Tak butuh waktu lama ia bisa dekat dengan sahabat masa kecil Kyuhyun itu.

"Percaya padaku Min."

Sungmin menggeleng. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah menyebarkan berita bohong seperti ini? Bagaimana jika nantinya ini menjadi masalah! "Aku tak mengerti Kyu, Hyorin dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Bukankah ini tempat kemarin kau memintaku menunggu bersama Hyorin. Kau pamit pergi sebentar, tunggu! kau yang mengambil foto ini?"

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu jawabannya adalah ya. Kyuhyun akhirnya dipaksa memberitahu maksudnya, rencananya. Sifat keras kepala Sungmin menolak habis-habisan. Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki cara menjinakkan kelincinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. "Aku mencoba mengusahakan yang terbaik bagimu Min, bagi kita. Selama ini, aku sudah menurutimu. Aku sudah menjauhimu disekolah. Kali ini, kumohon ikuti saja rencanaku. Demi aku, komohon?" Kyuhyun mengembalikan kata yang biasa Sungmin ucapkan.

Sang pemuda berkacamata membalas hujaman kilat obsidian di iris kelabu atasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi, mencoba meyakinkannya. Sungmin melunakkan hati, untuk kali ini saja ia berdoa semoga baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu." Sungmin mengangguk. Mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan sekolah Sungmin mulai berubah. Muslihat Kyuhyun sungguh sempurna. Kini mereka bisa berdekatan di sekolah tanpa perlu khawatir dicerca. Selain itu teman Kyuhyun turut dekat dengan Sungmin. Membuat mereka terlihat wajar jika tengah berduaan disekolah.

Mereka baru tahu jika Sungmin sangatlah baik. Mereka jadi menyesal akan sikap mereka dahulu pada remaja kelahiran awal tahun itu. Sungmin memaafkan mereka, dengan mudahnya. Benar-benar berhati malaikat. Tak ada keinginan balas dendam.

Sungmin hanya ingin menikmati sisa kehidupan sekolah sebelum kelulusan di depan mata.

Bahagia, pastinya. Namun yang namanya manusia, pasti ada saja iri hatinya. Lihat Sungmin yang dulu bukan apa-apa, orang yang selalu dihina, sekarang bisa berdekatan dengan pangeran sekolah dan anak populer lainnya.

Nampaknya ada oknum yang merindukan objek yang bisa mereka tindas sesuka hatinya. Entah darimana asal muasal kabar itu beredar, Lee Sungmin kembali diterpa berita miring tentang orientasi seksualnya. Memang selama ini mereka belum pernah melihat secara langsung kekasih wanita Sungmin.

Banyak yang kemudian meragukan, mereka menyebarkan berita bahwa Sungmin telah berbohong mengenai kekasih wanitanya. Bukti foto nampaknya dapat dengan mudah disanggah. Bahkan banyak yang mulai terpengaruh jika foto itu hanya editan belaka. Tak mungkin seorang nerd aneh seperti Lee Sungmin memiliki kekasih cantik dan seksi seperti apa yang mereka lihat dari foto yang beredar.

Kyuhyun tentu tak bisa tinggal diam. Beberapa teman dekatnya mulai ikut terpengaruh. Kini ia kembali mencoba menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Acara pesta perpisahan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk membungkam seisi sekolah, sekaligus benar-benar memebersihkan nama Sungmin. Ia tak ingin melihat Sungmin kembali mendapat tuduhan dan menjadi _public enemy_ dimasa akhir sekolah.

Sudah cukup selama ini pemuda itu dikucilkan. Setidaknya akhir masa sekolah ia harus terlihat bahagia. Maka Kyuhyunlah yang kembali berkutat dengan segala sesuatunya. Ia berharap hasilnya sempurna. Tanggung jawab besar dipikulnya, demi orang yang paling dicinta.

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Disertai paksaan Kyuhyun dan Hyorin, Sungmin akhirnya tampil dengan busana terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Itupun semua diatur oleh dua sahabat yang salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih pura-puranya.

Hyorin dengan semangat menyanggupi saat Kyuhyun meminta bantuannya. "Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga Oppa." dan "Percayakan padaku!" menjadi kata yang bisa dipegang oleh sepasang kekasih sesama jenis itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, percaya sepenuhnya.

Maka disinilah Sungmin sekarang berada. Rambutnya digerai dengan poni sedikit menghias kening indahnya. Mengenakan tuksedo hitam dan berjalan menggandeng wanita cantik dengan langkah tegapnya.

Kacamata ditinggalkan entah dimana, ini murni keinginan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak kuasa menolak. Sekali ini saja, Kyuhyun ingin mereka tahu keindahan tersembunyi yang selama ini hanya jadi miliknya. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat semua mata tertuju pada calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Sungmin-ah." seru Kyuhyun.

Semua mata kontan membelalak. Apa tadi Kyuhyun bilang? Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? teriak batin mereka. Tidak mungkin! Bahkan ada yang sampai menganga tak percaya. Kasak kusuk mulai ramai membicarakan tokoh utama.

"Yo, Sungmin-ah. Kau tampak hebat malam ini." Eunhyuk dan Donghae ikut bergabung dengan Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Ah, ini pasti kekasihmu itu ya? Kenalkan pada kami Sungmin-ah." goda Yesung yang mendadak muncul dari belakang.

"Ah ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan dia pada kalian semua. Maaf baru bisa memperkenalkannya sekarang. Dia sekolah khusus putri, jadi agak susah meminta ijin untuk pergi dengannya." ujar Sungmin menjelaskan. Tentu saja kata-katanya sudah dilatih sedemikian rupa.

Beberapa siswa yang sengaja mencuri dengar mulai mengangguk paham. Sepertinya kabar Sungmin menyimpang benar-benar salah. Mereka mulai percaya kebenaran di depan mata.

"Kenalkan namanya Hyorin."

"Ah ne, Hyorin imnida. Yeojachingu Sungmin oppa." ucapnya malu-malu dengan pipi bersemu merah. Hyorin menjalankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Ia menggelayut manja pada Sungmin dan bertingkah seperti remaja dimabuk cinta.

Saat acara utama dimulai, Sungmin mengambil inisiatif mengajak kekasih wanitanya berdansa. Mereka menari penuh keintiman, seolah menegaskan bahwa memang hubungan mereka telah terjalin lama. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keluh kesah Sungmin saat dua sahabat -Kyuhyun dan Hyorin memaksanya belajar melakukan gerakan tari rumit tadi.

Kyuhyun mengamati dari jauh sambil meneguk pelan segelas sampagne saat tarian selesai dan diakhiri sebuah ciuman singkat Sungmin pada bibir Hyorin. Hanya menempel sekilas. Mengamati reaksi seluruh siswa yang hadir dengan puas.

Sungmin dan Hyorin kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun diikuti tatapan kagum dari semua mata. Kini nama Sungmin telah bersih sepenuhnya. Rencana pembuktian bahwa Sungmin adalah lelaki normal sukses tanpa cela.

Ketiganya saling tersenyum penuh arti. Artinya, hanya mereka yang tahu. _Well_ , terkadang kebohongan memang diperlukan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia.

Di penghujung acara, Kyuhyun meminta salah seorang panitia pesta memotretnya bersama Sungmin dan kekasihnya. Berdiri bersebelahan, Hyorin berada di tengah mereka.

Tak ada yang tahu tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertaut mesra dibelakang punggung sang wanita. _Well_ , biarlah ini menjadi rahasia manis mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nobody knows how we love like this everyday.**

 **There's no room for anyone else but you in my heart.**

 **Loving behide the back of others, the fact that you are really mine.**

 **It makes me crazier day by day, this is how much I want you.**

 **It's Our Secret.**

 **They Don't Know About Us.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\^-^/**

 **As always, Kyumin-**

 **Never Ending Love Story**

 **Mari terus bertahan, dan mempercayai cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin**

 **Thank You~**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
